Sweet 16
by LiliMarlene2004
Summary: They say when you turn 16, that’s when life gets exciting. But what if you find yourself falling for the person you swore to hate all your life? Sounds complicated? You bet!
1. Contract Deals

SWEET 16

_Summary: They say when you turn 16, that's when life gets exciting. But what if you find yourself falling for the person you swore to hate all your life? Sounds complicated? You bet!_

_Disclaimer: It's only the 2nd time I said this, but, once again, Martin Mystery doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Marathon. _

----CHAPTER 1----

"I declare to the _whole_ wide world, that I _am _going to hate you for the rest of my life!" Diana Lombard shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Well, if you do, then me too!" Martin Mystery barked. After arguing about what started to be Martin's homework, here they are, swearing never to like each other for the rest of their lives. But when you're in this house, get used to it. The same cycle goes over and over again… except that this time, they're taking things seriously.

Diana and Martin are step-siblings, which means they are **NOT** biologically connected at any point (and you should always bear that in mind especially in the later chapters). And, they hate each other. Well, slight. But the word 'slight' doesn't seem the right word for it because they fight with each other more than dogs and cats do.

Anyways, back to the story. Diana was about to go in her room when she suddenly thought of something. "Martin," she called without facing him, "into the private study. Now." And with that she headed for the study room without a noise.

Martin looked at her walk away like she was kind of a woman who got loose from a mental hospital. "That stupid girl," he murmured, "You never know if she really hates me or not."

"What did you say?" she snapped in a primadonna kind of tone.

"Nothing, Miss Lombard. In fact, I have plans of going into the private study right now." He said tersely.

"Very well, Mister Mystery. You have now the permission to follow me." Diana rolled her eyes and left.

Martin sighed and had no choice but to follow Diana.

* * *

"What is this 'meeting' for, anyways?" Martin asked Diana. 

"You are about to find out. Just wait." Said Diana while typing things on the computer. After 2 minutes she produced 2 copies of the thing that she was typing.

Martin read the heading of the paper. "Lifetime Contract," he read. "Hey, Di, what's your racket?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Martin! You're 16 and you still don't know how to read? Don't you see? Lifeti-"

"Di, I know! Haven't you heard me awhile ago? I read it! But what's this all about?" Martin asked out of curiosity.

"Okay," Diana cleared her throat. "This is the Lifetime Contract. The things written here are supposed to be followed and enforced strictly."

"Cut to the chase!" Martin said impatiently.

"First of all, this is something very important and second, I was there but you butted in!" Diana felt her temper rising.

"Okay! Fine! Go ahead," Martin said.

"Alright. The contents of this contract are to implement peace and order in this house."

Martin chuckled.

"Number one, the both of us is not supposed to mind each other's business. And anything that is happening with the other is none of the other's business."

"Get it."

"Number two, neither of us is supposed to touch each other's things. You do that all the time." Diana pointed out.

"Not always!" Martin defended himself.

"Whatever. Number three, when it is exactly 9:30 in the evening, no one is supposed to make any kind of noise. Examples are the stereo, the T.V. and especially the person itself (Diana glared at Martin)."

"Di, don't you think it's too strict?" Martin asked uncertainly.

"I think it's just right."

"Oh."

"Number four," Diana continued, "At 8:00 in the evening, no one is supposed to entertain guests unless it is an important matter."

Martin raised an eyebrow.

"And number five, we won't talk to each other if it's not an important matter."

Martin's eyes grew wide. "Diana! Why shouldn't we talk to each other? This house is gonna be so lonely." Martin pouted.

"Well, we could take that off… "

"Di, don't you think that _all _of the rules in here are so unfair for me? And all is reasonable for you? That seems biased." Martin said.

"You know, if you weren't _so…_ improper, then maybe it would be-"

"I know. We'll have this… condition and then we can enforce the rules." Martin smiled cleverly.

"What's that?"

"Well, if you agree, I will follow all of the rules _and_ make your life much quieter than before." Martin said.

"Okaay… What?"

"In this house, I will be the boss. And you will be the…sort-of maid."

"MARTIN! I know what you're trying to do. I've seen that in a T.V. show… which exactly the show is where I got this contract idea." Diana said slowly.

"You know 'Full House'?" (I love Full House!)

"Duh! I know, you're making me Jessie (the girl heroine in Full House). Meaning…"

"You get to cook, clean and do all the housework!" Martin chattered happily.

"No fair!" Diana barked.

"Do you think your contract's fair for me? Well nooo… Then that means no peace, and I'll make sure for the next two weeks the whole school will find out-"

"Martin, please! Don't!" Diana pleaded.

"If you agree to my condition."

"Oh, Alright." Diana sighed heavily.

"Okay. Right. Shall we sign the contracts now?" Martin asked.

Then they both signed the contracts.

"Done. Meeting Adjourned. And make sure that you go on following the rules." Diana warned. Then she left for her room.

"Make sure you still remember our deal! Breakfast should be prepared at exactly 7:00 tomorrow!" Martin called after Diana.

"Hmph! As if you'll be awake by seven!" Diana said to herself.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my 3rd Fanfic which follows my 2nd which was 'Then She Was Gone' and I felt the sudden urge to write this so… being the sneaky annoying me, I think I should give you a sneak peek in the next chapter (which is sort-of not allowed! Oops!) 

SNEAK PEEK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER---

"Diana, is this what you call stew?"

"Well, sort of…"

"Right, it's food which you don't know if it's really stew or steak! Tell me, Diana, is this what Marvin expects of you?

CUT!---

"Diana? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Marvin. Thank you."

"You don't look fine to me. What did Martin do to you?"

CUT! ---

"You were talking to Marvin awhile ago. Did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"About our contract?"

CUT!---

And that's it for the sneak peek, folks. Just make sure you don't tell about it because (Lowers voice in a whisper) it's sort of not allowed. Okay? Deal! Bye! See yah next time! (Hurries to run away!)


	2. Twists and Leaps

9SWEET 16

_Summary: They say when you turn 16, that's when life gets exciting. But what if you find yourself falling for the person you swore to hate all your life? Sounds complicated? You bet!_

_Disclaimer: Once again, Martin Mystery doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Marathon. _

----CHAPTER 2----

Diana woke up with a start and looked at the clock. _5:00_, it said. Diana gave a big yawn and lay back on the bed. Then she remembered that she had to do some things. She quickly went from bed and grabbed her rattiest outfit, and an apron.

She hurried to get the vacuum in the basement and had a hard time getting it out. Then she hurried to clean the dirty carpets in the living room.

Next for the big glass windows: She got a window cleaner and started cleaning the windows but she can't reach some parts.

And after cleaning everything else for 1 hour, she flopped down on the chair, exhausted. Then she stood up and ran to the kitchen to cook stew. She really didn't care because she really didn't know how they did it. What she remembered was the meat. Oh, anyways. Who cares? That's just breakfast for Martin. She looked up the stairs and saw no sign of the blonde. _Thanks for making my life miserable_, Diana thought.

She looked at the clock and it was 6:23 a.m. Since she still had to go to school, she had to get ready. So she went up and hurried to take a bath when she smelled something smoky.

"Oh no! The stew!" and she quickly ran to fix the mess.

When the gas stove was finally closed, she sighed in relief. Then she quickly put it in a plate and went up the stairs.

After 20 minutes… Diana was already dressing up when she heard Martin call. "Diana! In here! Right now!"

"Hmph!" Diana said. "You call me as if I'm not your sister! I hate you!"

* * *

"Diana, is this what you call stew?" Martin asked.

The food was burnt so it looked more of steak, but Diana doesn't really care.

"Well, sort of…"

"Right, it's food which you don't know if it's really stew or steak! Tell me, Diana, is this what Marvin expects of you?

"What does Marvin have to do with this?" Diana demanded.

"I thought he is your boyfriend," Martin said.

"He's not!" Diana defended herself.

"Whatever. Marvin's not the point. What I'm trying to tell you is the stew! And, wait. You have to do this all over again." Martin said as a matter-of-factly.

"No way, Martin. I'm so tired and I'm off to school whether you like it or not." Diana said and stomped her way out of the house. The door closed with a bang.

"I don't wanna see your face ever again! Wait-wait. My coat!" Then she started to open the door when she realized that it automatically locks. "Martin! Open the door!" She said while banging the door.

Martin opened the door. Diana smiled at him.

Martin smiled furtively. Then he threw her coat at her face and closed the door with a bang.

Diana grimaced. And then she left for school.

* * *

At school… Diana saw her two of her friends, Liesl and Donald. Actually, Donald is Liesl's boyfriend.

"Hi Diana!" Liesl greeted.

"Hi Liesl, Donald," Diana replied.

"Hey, Diana, I have something to tell you. I saw Marvin awhile ago and he was looking for you. Looks like he wants to give you something." Liesl said excitedly.

"Really?" Diana asked.

"Really. Trust me, I saw him. Right wish heart (How Liesl and Donald call each other)? Wish heart? Gotta go, Diana, Okay? Donald got lost." And she ran off to look for Donald.

Donald was really anxious to meet Martin. When he saw him, he ran up to him and said, "Martin! I saw Marvin awhile ago and he brought something for Diana. A bunch of roses, I believe. You have to stop him, Martin!"

"Donald, look. First of all, I don't care." Martin replied.

"Martin, you have to stop him! Martin? Martin!" Donald shouted while Martin was walking away.

He had to see what's happening; Diana might tell him all about the contract!

* * *

"Hi, Diana." Marvin said. He was talking with Diana in the hallway.

"Hello." Diana replied. _He's talking to me!_ Diana thought excitedly.

"I just wanted to give you something." He said.

He handed her a dozen of roses. "Here."

Diana smiled. "Thanks," she said. Then she felt like she had a headache coming- or maybe she has fever.

"Diana? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Marvin. Thank you."

Marvin didn't feel she was okay- in fact, he thinks Martin has something to do with it.

"You don't look fine to me. What did Martin do to you?"

"Do to me?" Diana laughed. "He didn't do anything." And she laughed some more.

"Don't laugh. You look stupid."

Diana's jaw dropped. Does he really think she's stupid?

Marvin saw Diana's expression. He laughed.

"Don't laugh," Diana said. "You look stupid."

And then they both laughed.

* * *

After school, Diana went home. Then she put the flowers in the vase. After that, she looked and admired it from a distance. Then Martin went in.

"You were talking to Marvin awhile ago. Did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"About our contract?"

Diana smiled. "No. See those roses? It was him who gave those to me."

Martin felt his temper rise. "Diana, you have to clean the stairs. They're still dirty. And cook the dinner! And since tomorrow's weekend, you have to do the laundry."

Diana scowled and went up her room.

Martin smiled triumphantly. Then he stuck out his tongue at her back.

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry for not updating soon (like what I promised…or did I?) because last week was our first day of school and I was busy trying to improve my Math. I'm doing well so far. Anyways, we have chocolates here for…

**Star High Above: **About the deal? I got the idea from watching too many dramas on TV (Hehe). Anyways, thank you very much for reviewing! (Hands a Cadbury Fruit and Nut bar)

**amylovestakuya: **Well, it's still a phrase said in one word, so a Snicker for yah!

**Rebellion Thief Leader Seeiko: **No! I guess I expressed it in a wrong way… Sheesh. It's allowed, the thing about being not allowed (sneak peeks) is just a little joke. Here yah! (Hands a box of Ferrero Rochers)

**Neko kami: **Yay! I also love my reviewers! And I have a treat for you! Toblerone!

**Daniellover: **Thanks for the compliment! Anyways, I'm not sure where you find this bit of Full House but it's somewhere in the start! Smarties for you!

**Lady Kurama: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Here's some Hershey's Kisses (puts in his/her palm)

And I'm very happy to have 6 reviews in a chapter! Yes, keep those reviews coming in. I'm expecting a lot of reviews for this. Don't disappoint me, folks.

And if you review next week, you treat will be… Shakes! Mango shake, Watermelon Shake and everything shake you can think of.

I think I've been telling too much, so here we go in the sneak peek!

SNEAK PEEK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER---

"What? You don't know how to ride a bike?"

"Well, it's something like that…"

"Come on, let's go."

"Go where?"

CUT!---

"Jenny!"

"Did I disturb you? Oh, okay. I have to go."

"No, actually…"

CUT!---

"Where did Jenny go?"

"She left."

"She left? Oh, anyways. I have to go somewhere."

CUT!---

That's it for the 3rd chappie, folks. See yah all next time!


End file.
